


honey-gold

by kiholove



Series: misc. kiho fics [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Together they are the most perfect balance.





	

It's early on a Saturday evening and what was supposed to have been a movie night for all seven of them (Changkyun's idea, a nice way to unwind after weeks of brutal comeback preparations). But as Minhyuk and Jooheon had argued loudly and passionately about what they were going to watch, Hoseok had discreetly reached for Kihyun's hand, rubbing his thumb over Kihyun's knuckles with a gentle touch, a meaningful look passing between them as they both recognized the rare opportunity for some privacy. 

And so, as the other members fought over a large bowl of popcorn and settled in for a two-and-a-half-hour action thriller (Jooheon's pick, as he had won the shouting match), Kihyun and Hoseok had quietly slipped away during the opening sequence to Hoseok, Hyungwon, and Hyunwoo's bedroom, locking the door behind them before carefully squeezing into the small space of Hoseok's bunk. 

The lamp by Hyunwoo's bed casts a warm, faint glow over the room, rich and gold like dripping honey, and their legs tangle together under the blankets of Hoseok's bed as they kiss slowly, lazily, indulgently. Hoseok can never get enough of Kihyun's lips, so soft and sweet and wet, and the tiny, desperate noises he makes as they pull apart and back together again, drinking each other in and filling each other up with lovely heat. 

Hoseok's heart pounds in his chest as he runs his fingers over Kihyun's full cheeks, so plush and warm to the touch, while Kihyun's hands slip underneath Hoseok's shirt to rub over his stomach and up to his chest, Kihyun's fingers delicately tracing the hard lines of muscle. In many ways, the two of them are such a contrast, both opposites and complements to each other, a sort of balance or equilibrium. And their bodies are no exception; where Hoseok is all firm muscle and powerful, thrumming strength, Kihyun is petite, soft, delicate and doll-like. 

"Hoseok," Kihyun murmurs, breaking away from Hoseok's kiss to look into his eyes, his hands resting low on Hoseok's torso. Kihyun's eyes are half-lidded and fluttering, glazed over in pleasure, his cheeks flushed a dark red. "You're so beautiful," he says, "you're the most beautiful person in the world. Beautiful in every way." 

Hoseok's head spins as Kihyun closes the gap between their mouths again, this time more passionately, deep and wet and full, taking control and stealing the breath right from Hoseok's lungs. He runs his tongue over the seam of Hoseok's lips while his hands move over Hoseok's thick pectorals and then down to his defined abs, Kihyun's fingers pressing firmly, urgently. Hoseok feels so taken care of in Kihyun's hands, and he can see the love in Kihyun's eyes when Kihyun breaks away again, breathing hard, a string of saliva still connecting their mouths. 

"You know I do it all for you, Kihyunnie," Hoseok says, in reference to the well-built muscles that Kihyun continues to lovingly caress. Hoseok intends his words to sound light and flirty and playful, and he's a little embarrassed at how wrecked he sounds, his voice coming out more like a breathy, broken moan as Kihyun moves to bury his face into Hoseok's shoulder, starts to mouth at his collarbone. Usually, Hoseok is the one with all of the power, the only one who can pull Kihyun apart piece by piece and leave him a gorgeous, blushing, whimpering mess. Hoseok often forgets that Kihyun is just as capable of doing the same to him. 

"All of this is for you," Hoseok continues, his hands shaking as they move down to wrap around Kihyun's dainty waist, "because I know you love it so much. And I love _you_ so much. But you know what else I love?" 

Hoseok's heart fills with affection at the adorable little gasp that escapes from Kihyun's throat as Hoseok suddenly flips them both over, pinning Kihyun underneath him, caging him in between his strong arms. In just a matter of seconds, Hoseok has regained control and Kihyun is now the one being ravished and taken care of. It's that balance again, that harmony between them, that allows them to reverse so easily, to play and to experiment, to push and to pull each other in so many different ways, all so effortlessly, like breathing or dreaming. 

As Kihyun opens himself up underneath of Hoseok, turning his head into the pillow and clutching at the sheets on either side of him, Hoseok moves downward on the bed as much as he can, until his face hovers just inches over Kihyun's stomach. He pushes Kihyun's shirt upward from the hem to expose Kihyun's soft, squishy belly and torso, a marvelous expanse of pale, glowing, exquisite skin. Kihyun gets a little chilly as the cool air in the bedroom ghosts over his bare stomach, and his nipples harden as Hoseok slides his hands up underneath Kihyun's shirt and over his chest. Hoseok can feel goosebumps rising all over Kihyun's body, the flush on his cheeks spreading down over his neck, across his shoulders, and to the tips of his ears, filling him up with vibrant color like a divine oil painting. 

"I love this," Hoseok says, his lips gliding just above Kihyun's navel, "I love your body. You're the beautiful one, Kihyunnie." 

Kihyun starts to moan as Hoseok presses light, gentle kisses all over his stomach, the skin so smooth and warm under his lips, soft and supple like sweet cream. As Kihyun's body heats up, Hoseok's kisses start to get wetter and deeper, his open mouth and tongue dragging along over Kihyun's hip bones before slowly moving up to the dip of sternum and then back down again to just above the waistband of Kihyun's boxers. Hoseok bites gently at the sensitive skin and Kihyun's mouth falls open, his eyes fluttering shut as he luxuriates in Hoseok's worship of his body. 

Hoseok pauses for a moment to nuzzle his nose right into the center of Kihyun's belly, closing his eyes to breathe in the faint, flowery scent of Kihyun's soap. He loves how alive Kihyun feels, his breathing so fast and his heart pounding so hard, his body shifting and moving underneath of Hoseok as he starts to become aroused. 

Hoseok runs his hands along the lines of Kihyun's waist, just as soft and squishy and hot as his stomach, and lovingly squeezes the flesh between his fingers, Kihyun moaning loudly at his touch. Hoseok can feel his face heating up and his own body starting to react as he slides his hands up through the bottom openings of Kihyun's boxers to squeeze his bare thighs, Kihyun getting louder and louder as Hoseok slides his hands up further to knead at the thick globes of Kihyun's ass. 

Although Hoseok would very much love to keep going (and he knows that Kihyun, of course, would love it too), he knows that it's not a good time, not with the rest of the members all there just on the other side of the thin bedroom walls. And so, before things can get too heated, too far down that glorious path of no return, Hoseok begins to slow and soften his movements, to work them both back down with delicate kisses around Kihyun's belly button, his hands running lightly up and down Kihyun's legs. He can feel Kihyun's breathing evening out and slowing as he's lulled to sleep by Hoseok's touches. 

Hoseok is feeling sleepy too. He lays his head down on crossed arms, pillowed on Kihyun's belly, now gently rising and falling as Kihyun dozes. 

Rain patters softly on the window outside and it feels like bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
